This invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly to improvements in fasteners which result in retention of work chips or particles formed during fastener installation in workpiece or generated while in use.
In many work environments, there is a need to maintain extremely clean conditions, that is, free of metal particles that could contaminate workpieces or equipment. For example, in electronic assemblies, it is necessary to prevent electrical shorts, as could otherwise be caused by tiny metal particles that may be generated during equipment life or produced during fastener installation. In this regard, it is found that screwing or tightening of metal fasteners into workpieces can result in production of tiny metal particles, as from burrs, adjacent the fastener shank or thread, which frictionally rubs against the work.